Huh?
by ILoveHetaliaaaa
Summary: I really suck at summary.
1. Chapter 1

Xiao glanced at the clock, and realized it was 10 minutes until class began. He took out his notebook, pencil, and rubber. A shadow fell over him. "Can I help you?" Xiao asked, making sure a certain someone's name was erased.

"Want a Tic-Tac?" Lukas muttered. He was early into class as well, just because he wanted to see Xiao alone.

"Sure," muttered Xiao, closing his notebook. He noticed Lukas was also taking a seat next to him.

Lukas placed himself down, and jotted stuff down in his diary. He hoped Xiao wouldn't see, as it was about him and his feelings for him. He then flipped a page, glancing occaisionaly at Xiao. Xiao noticed the Norwegian was looking at him, and he looked at Lukas too. Lukas dropped his notebook, trying to sheild the half-finished drawing of Xiao's face. Lukas pretended to scribble stuff down from the board, even though there was nothing to jot down. Xiao found that adorable. Lukas suddenly realized that there was nothing to scribble down.

"I-I'm sorry," Lukas mumbled, blushing.

"It's okay, don't worry about it..", he said softly, "What are you even sorry for..?", he asked, slightly confused.

"Uhm, nothing..." Lukas blushed darkly.

"If you say so.", he shrugged, finding his blushing strangely cute, still, a small, ever-so-faint smile on his lips as he looked at the Norwegian.

Lukas badly wanted to confess his attraction for Xiao to him, but was much too embarrased.

Xiao would confess, but just feared being rejected, or that Lukas wouldn't feel the same way - otherwise, he would, but just stayed quiet anyway, doodling random patterns into the pages of his notebook.

"Xiao, I... I... I li... nevermind." Lukas was mortified.

Xiao glanced over at him as he heard him begin to speak, getting hopeful as he heard the Norwegian almost say those words he so desperately wanted to hear, but remained quiet while the other spoke. "Alright.. Nevermind, then.", he said softly, part of him determined to confess sooner, part of him still afraid to do so.

"I like you," the Norwegian breathed, hoping to god that Xiao wouldn't hear him as he waited anxiously.

Since they were sitting fairly close together, Xiao heard him, and a light blush crossed his pale cheeks at the words he heard. "I-I like you too.", he finally said, quietly, only just above a whisper as he spoke.

Lukas's eyes brightened, and his cheeks flushed. "Um... really?" he shivered. He was astounded at the words that came from Xiao's mouth.

"Yeah.. Really.", he confirmed, nodding slightly as he spoke, his own pale cheeks lightly flushed as he spoke, his scarlet eyes looking down at the desk. He was equally surprised to hear the words from the Norwegian, but was delighted to hear them, anyway.

Lukas was silent. He stood up, the chair making an obnoxious noise. He walked a step to Xiao and gave him an awkward hug.

The Asian ignored the sound the chair made, and just focused on Lukas. He wrapped his arms back around the other, in their awkward hug - not so used to hugging people, either, so his response was a bit awkward, but still enjoyed hugging him.

Lukas smiled while his face was smothered in Xiao's shoulder. "I've liked you for a long time... I can't believe I never said it before..." Lukas mumbled.

Xiao smiled softly, making a small sound of agreement. "I've liked you for a while, too. I kinda wanted to tell you before, but just didn't know if I should've.. Sorta regret not telling you earlier, now.", he smiled a bit.

"Me too... I think class is starting soon... I... can you pinch me?" Lukas asked. "I need to know if this is a dream or not."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, class is starting soon.", he confirmed, a little smile on his face at the following question, "I can, yeah.", he answered, gently pinching his arm with a warm smile afterwards.

"I just admitted that I dream about you," Lukas said blankly. "I'm sorry." Lukas wanted to absolutely murder himself inside. So many emotions.

He just smiled a little, "That's sweet.", he said softly, just delighted with the current situation. "No need to apologise for it, though.", he added, pushing his bangs from his eyes again.

Lukas's cheeks turned red. "Oh, okay... I, um, I didn't really know what to say. I haven't been in this situation before."

Xiao began blushing faintly, just from the situation, and from Lukas' blushing, "Neither do I..", he said, "Um.. Maybe we could go somewhere, after school, or at the weekend, together, y'know..?" Lukas was taken aback.

"Uhh, I'd, I'd like that..." Lukas decided to just go for it. Lukas kissed Xiao gently. He noticed he was taken aback, and for a moment wondered if he'd asked that question too soon, but relaxed when Lukas accepted his offer. Blushing softly as Lukas kissed him, he also decided to just go for it, and kissed back gently. As they were enjoying this intimate moment, a whole bunch of people walked into the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Xiao..." Allan trailed off awkwardly. He then smirked. "Oooo! Get some!" Allan cheered, wolf whistling and motioning everyone except Lukas and Xiao out of the classroom. Lukas blushed and sat back down in his chair. "He probably thought I was a girl or something." Xiao nodded, and waited for class to start. The bell signalling the start of the school day rang obnoxiously, Lukas and Xiao remaining silent, as a bunch of kids bustled in. The teacher walked in. "Lukas, you are sitting in the wrong position! Go back to your proper seat!" Lukas blushed, as the whole class laughed.

-20 minutes later-

Lukas twiddled his thumbs, looking over at Xiao. He decided to write Xiao a note, but was caught in the act by the teacher. It wasn't simple to talk to each other whilst being in class, but he wanted to do at least something. "Read it," the teacher commanded. Lukas blushed. "No," Lukas muttered. "READ IT!" the teacher shouted. The Norwegian flinched, giving the teacher in front of him a death stare. He wasn't sure what to do, whether he'd face the consequences or do as what the other demanded. "T... to Xiao: We could go to the park after school? L.. love Lukas." Most of the classroom burst out laughing, almost so much that they fell off their seat. "What kind of note is that? A love note?" someone shouted from the other end of the room. Lukas stood there, blushing and ashamed. "I guess it's another way to convey the message," Lukas muttered. Again, everyone started giggling. However, the teacher interrupted, making the room silent, "Shut it!" Lukas tried to run out of the room, but was stopped by the teacher. The teacher turned to look at Lukas, scolding. "Mr. Bondevik. Come here, the lesson isn't over just yet." Lukas blushed, as the whole class erupted in laughter once again. "SHUT IT!" Lukas shouted. He was unbelievably angry. The class paused, a few giggles forming. "Lukas loves Xiao!" someone roared out. "Yes! I do! Deal with it!" Lukas screamed. Xiao sat in his seat, wincing as he couldn't do anything. He blushed darkly, realizing what Lukas was getting worked up from. "Mr. Bondevik! You know our school's policy! Detention!" the teacher said pompously. Xiao gasped, scrunching his eyebrows up and immediatly standing up. "No!" he screeched. The teacher ignored Xiao. Lukas looked at Xiao, smiling. "Xiao, stay out of this. I can handle it." Xiao stared at him for a while before sitting back down, looking away, "F-Fine..." The teacher pompously announced that both Lukas and Xiao would be in detention that evening, but in separate rooms. When Xiao had found it, he w

as strongly disappointed, frowning as he glared over at the teacher. "Fuck you," Lukas mumbled, nearly inaudible. However, because of the small gap between the two's seat, Xiao heard him, giggling quietly whilst trying not to be heard by the teacher. The teacher saw Xiao's shoulders moving in a laughing position. "What are you laughing about, young man?" she said sharply. Xiao tensed almost immediately and sat up, clearing his throat. "Ahem, a-ah, nothing!" he quickly replied. "Tell me!" the teacher shouted, a stare of steel on her eyes. He stared back at her, almost deadly. "I said it was nothing," he growled. Lukas stepped in front of the teacher. "FUCK YOU!" Lukas shouted, resisting the urge to punch her. She flinched back, trying not to show fear for the Norwegian. "Do I have to say this again? Both of you, stay behind after school," she demanded, pointing at Xiao and Lukas. The anger on Lukas's face was as evident as the fact that the sun was in the sky. He grabbed Xiao's hand and tugged him out of the door. Xiao was surprised, going tensed at first but quickly followed behind, wondering where the other was taking him, "L-Lukas!" Lukas had a deadly serious look on his face. "Come with me. Don't ask questions." The other stared at him, nodding his head. "Okay..." he muttered, continuing to follow him. Lukas ran through the corridors, beckoning Xiao to follow. Xiao didn't even know where they were going but he didn't want to disobey his only chance of actually getting close to Lukas. "How much money do you have?" Lukas asked, escaping into the bright spring light. "I think I have about two hundred and nine Yuan?" Xiao shrugged. "I have two hundred Kroner. We get on the bus to the train station and get on a train to my family's holiday home." Xiao stared at him, tilting his head. "Are you saying that we're running away?" he asked, slightly frightened. "I've had too much of the same old plod. So yes." Lukas confirmed. The other stopped following the Norwegian, sta

ring deadly at him, "Are you sure? What if everyone wonders where we are?" he muttered, slitting his eyes slowly. "I have a phone. It'll be okay. Come on, we'll miss the bus." Lukas mumbled. Xiao sighed loudly, starting to follow him again. 'Fine," he decided, now actually alright with the idea. Well, they had a phone so he could still contact his family and friends, right? What was so bad about that?


	3. Chapter 3

-30 minutes later-

Lukas and Xiao boarded the train, Lukas extending a hand to Xiao. The other quickly took his hand, happily pulling closer to him, not minding at all. Soon the train started rumbling off, nearly knocking the two off their feet from the fast speed that the vehicle had started at. Lukas buried his face in Xiao's shoulder, happy. Xiao did the same, rubbing the other's back softly, pretty confused and unfamiliar about where Lukas' family's holiday home was. The ticket inspector came up to them. "Shouldn't you be in school?" the woman asked. "No, we have holiday time because we're visiting family. We're going to the airport together," Lukas lied. Xiao looked over at Lukas then the ticket inspector, raising an eyebrow. He was quite frightened, knowing that the school will be wondering where they had both went. "Okay then," the officer said, after Lukas showed his and Xiao's tickets. The inspector moved on, as the train juddered to a halt. "Cameo Airport," the calm voice said. Lukas and Xiao disembarked the train. Xiao followed closely behind, gripping at Lukas' arm incase they ran into a big crowd. "Lukas, how far do we have to go?" he asked, looking about. "Not far. We just have to cut through the airport and hop on a bus," Lukas mentioned. He knew the route well, as when he was younger, his family holidayed here all the time. But not much any more. Xiao wasn't used to travelling much since he always used to stay at home. So perhaps this was pretty exciting? "Ah, okay, then," he nodded, continuing to follow behind. It only took about three minutes before they reached the bus, which only took an additional four minutes before they reached the home. Xiao looked about. The home was pretty nice, decorated with other items which Xiao wasn't familiar with. "What are you thinking right now?" Lukas asked Xiao. The other blinked, looking over at him, "Ah, I'm just asking right now but is there anyone else here?" he muttered. It would be nice if they could just stay in a house tog

ether alone for a while. "No one else here. Just us," Lukas said soothingly. Xiao blushed, averting his gaze back to the house. "O-Oh..." "What is it?" asked Lukas. "Nothing it's just that..." his words trailed off into silence, staring at the floor and blushing darker. Lukas smiled and rubbed Xiao's back. "That we're alone and can do whatever we want? Lukas asked. The other flinched as the Norwegian touched him. "Yeah..." he mumbled, looking back at the house. Lukas smiled. "Which room do you want?" Xiao smirked, "I want to be in a room with you of course," he chuckled lightly. Lukas kissed Xiao softly. "I was about to say the same." Xiao blushed darkly, smiling at the other and pecked him back. "Well, I'm glad." Lukas smiled. "Would you like to watch TV?" he asked. Xiao looked at Lukas. "Sure," he replied. They took a seat on the sofa and snuggled up to each other, a blanket over them. Xiao stared at the TV for a while, occasionally looking back at Lukas and smiling at him. Lukas often did the same, just like back in class. Xiao couldn't help but blush, shuffling closer to the Norwegian every time and not really paying attention to whatever was on TV at all. Lukas wasn't paying much attention either, snuggling towards Xiao periodically, as Xiao did, up until the point where they were almost sitting on each other. Xiao smirked, shuffling into Lukas's lap and nuzzling into the other's chest. Lukas looked down at Xiao, instincitvely ruffling his hair. Lukas was paranoid that someone would see, before realizing that they were alone. Xiao smiled softly, quietly shifting about to place himself in a comfortable position. It was nice just nuzzling with Lukas and it made him happy. Lukas was slowly falling into a sleep, reflecting on the morning's holhold Xiao watched him as he fell asleep, stroking at his hair softly. However, soon he started falling asleep himself as the other was hugged closer. Suddenly, Lukas was jerked awake by that falling motion you get when about t

o fall asleep. But Xiao was already in a deep sleep and he was a heavy sleeper so he wasn't disturbed. Lukas sighed happily at Xiao's deep sleep. Lukas picked up Xiao and gently carried him to the huge bedroom, and watched him fondly. Xiao nuzzled his head into the pillow, yawning in his sleep as he kept shifting around. Lukas just wished the pillow was still Lukas's stomach. Soon, the other who was sleeping reached his hand out, taking hold of Lukas' wrist and pulling him closer. Lukas smiled, and laid on the edge of their bed. Xiao wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's chest, nuzzling into him softly. Lukas smiled wide, and accidently nudged Xiao, causing him to twitch slightly. "Xiao," Lukas murmured softly, hoping that he would wake, but there was part of him hoping he didn't. Xiao stirred, and blinked, lifting his head slowly to look at Lukas. He rubbed his eyes, yawning. Lukas smiled. Xiao couldn't remember what was happening, but then it snapped. "H... Hey Lukas," Xiao yawned. Lukas hugged Xiao. "It's too warm," Xiao muttered. "There's no suprise there, you're dressed like it's Svalbardian winter." Xiao shrugged slightly, smiling. "I-I guess, yeah..." Lukas pulled off some of Xiao's clothes. As his clothes were being taken off, he blushed lightly, looking away. "I have some clothes in a lot of sizes you can borrow," Lukas mentioned, completely unfazed. Xiao nodded, still blushing and trying to hide it as he did. "Ah, thanks..." he muttered under his breath. Lukas smiled. "Oh, don't blush," Lukas said jokingly. Xiao looked back over at him, smiling a bit. "I-I wasn't blushing!" he quickly said, lieing. Lukas caressed Xiao's cheek. "I know you were." He looked away, taking Lukas' hand and kissing it softly. "Hm~" Lukas smirked, and lay next to Xiao.


	4. Chapter 4

Xiao turned his head to look at the Norwegian and smiled softly, his eyes brightening. Lukas rolled closer to Xiao and pulled the duvet over them, smiling. Xiao giggled softly, staring at Lukas and shuffling a bit closer to him as they were covered in the duvet. Lukas shifted much closer to Xiao and wrapped his arms around Xiao. Xiao did the same, nuzzling into his neck as he did. He wasn't sure what to actually do, but all he could think of was just being in the same bed; it made him kind of giddy. "I can't really believe this is happening," confessed Lukas, still smiling. Xiao shivered at the sound of his voice, nodding at him. "I can't either..." he replied in a mutter, smiling back. "How long have you loved me?" asked Lukas. Xiao stared at him for a while, tilting his head down. "W-Well, it's been a very long time, I guess..." he mumbled. Lukas grabbed Xiao's chin and pulled it up. "Eleven years," breathed Lukas, a tiny smile on his lips. The other blinked, smiling faintly, but he blushed darkly, averting his gaze away from him in embarrasment. "Oh, that's a very long time..." he commented, not being able to look at him. "Of course. My opinion of you hasn't changed one bit. You're just perfect," Lukas mumbled. Xiao looked back up at him, pressing a kiss to his lips softly. "Thanks," he chuckled lightly. Lukas stroked Xiao's cheek, glee filling every vein and artery in the Norwegian's body. Xiao stared into his eyes, then wrapping his arms around the other's chest, pulling him closer. Lukas breathed and shuddered slightly. Xiao smirked, kissing at Lukas' neck. "You're really cute, ya'know that?" Lukas smiled down at Xiao. "Tusen Takk..." Xiao smiled back, nuzzling into him, a quiet sigh escaping his lips. Lukas's eyes closed for a moment, relishing the moment. The other stayed still, closing his eyes as well as he brought Lukas closer. Lukas clenched his fists, also scrunching up his eyes. Xiao shuffled closer, wrapping his legs between Lukas'. Lukas became aroused but tried to hide it. Xiao looked back up at him, opening his eyes to watch him. Lukas's lips curled into a wider smile. The other tilted his head, blinking slightly. "J..Jeg elsker deg..." Lukas muttered in a slightly delerious way. Xiao shuddered, nuzzling into him. Lukas scrunched up his eyes and moaned. A shiver ran up Xiao's spine, holding Lukas tighter. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he turned silent again. Lukas's nails dug into Xiao's back, moaning louder. Xiao breathed out shakily, nuzzling into Lukas again. "L-Lukas..." he moaned, hiding his face in the other. "O-ooh," Lukas moaned, opening his eyes wide. Xiao shivered, looking back at Lukas, his eyes half closed. Lukas grabbed Xiao's white vest, moaning. Xiao blushed darker than before, breathing out again, tilting his head down and squeezing his eyes tightly, as Lukas's chin tilited up with his back. Xiao couldn't hold back any more as he rolled over, pinning Lukas to the bed. He blushed darkly, looking down away from the other's eyes. "Can you... look at me?" Lukas asked. Xiao looked up at him, his face bright red. "S... Sorry..." he muttered, lifting his knee so that it pressed against his groin. "It's... fine..." Lukas moaned. Xiao stared at him, a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned over, kissing at his neck. "O-o-o-oohh," moaned Lukas with fists clenched and an arched back. Xiao chuckled quietly, moving his knee up and down against his growing bump. Lukas reached out to place his hand on Xiao's crotch. Xiao moaned, shivering slightly as he started to stroke at Lukas' cheek softly with his hand. Lukas spread his hand over Xiao's crotch, moving it from side to side. Xiao tensed for a while before moaning louder, tilting his head down and shivering slightly. He lifted his knee up and down on Lukas' crotch, averting his gaze away from him. Lukas moaned repeatedly, carrying on rubbing Xiao's crotch. Xiao moaned louder, leaning over and kissing Lukas on the lips gently. Lukas tried to shimmy out of his trousers, as they were confining him. Xiao pulled away, staring at Lukas. "D... Do you think we should continue...?" he breathed out, looking away. "Do you want to?" asked Lukas, with a sudden serious face. Xiao nodded, averting his gaze back to Lukas then sitting back ontop of him and trailing his hand up his shirt. Lukas resumed the routine, moaning occasionaly. Xiao shivered slightly, moaning softly and continuing his action. He leaned over, kissing his neck softly as his hand lifted his shirt up. Lukas looked down at Xiao and moaned loudly, shivering. Xiao shivered, smiling at him and soon pinching at his nipple, looking away slightly. "Again," Lukas mumbled. Xiao obeyed but did it a bit harder, lifting his knee up to the previous place it was resting. Lukas moaned very loudly. "O-uh..." Xiao heard his moaning, a smirk tugging at his lips. He repeated the action over again, moving his knee gently. Lukas kept moaning louder and louder. Xiao breathed out a shaky breath, leaning down again to press his lips to Lukas'. Lukas's and Xiao's lips met in a deep kiss of pleasure. Xiao moaned into the kiss, pulling away slightly to start unbuttoning the other's pants, leaving his underwear untouched. Lukas waited for Xiao to finish. The other pulled off Lukas' pants, placing his hand on his crotch. "Oo-ooo-oooh..." moaned Lukas, breathing with shudders. Xiao shivered, hearing Lukas' moaning and he smirked, starting to rub at his bulge. "Do you want to stop?" asked Lukas, not wanting to push Xiao to being uncomfortable. Xiao shook his head, sitting up a bit. "It's fine as long as you're okay with it..." Lukas blinked twice, before replying: "Sure, I'm fine. But if you get unconfortable at any time you can stop." Xiao nodded, wrapping his arms around Lukas gently and smiled. "Okay..." he muttered. "Uh, have you done this before?" Lukas asked awkwardly. Xiao blinked, pulling away with his gaze staring at the floor. "Actually, no I haven't..." he replied. "You're not the only one." An awkward smile tugged at the corner of Xiao's lips, still looking away. "O-Oh..." "What is it?" asked a concerned Lukas. Xiao looked away further, tensing slightly. "It's just that.. Are you sure you're okay with this?" "Absolutely," replied Lukas. Xiao grinned lightly, pulling Lukas into another embrace and nuzzled into him, "Okay, then." Xiao pushed him gently back onto the bed and crawled ontop of him, trailing his fingertips up Lukas' chest. Lukas smiled, and got into a comfortable position. Xiao soon slipped Lukas' trousers and shirt off, leaving him with only his underwear on, as Lukas tried to take off Xiao's shirt with his feet. Xiao's shirt was soon off and he climbed back onto Lukas in a more comfortable position, leaning forward and kissing his neck again. Lukas smiled and shivered as a large bulge appeared in his underwear. Xiao started to slowly grind his hips with Lukas', blushing darkly as he did. Lukas moaned, as the grinding motion pulled his underwear lower. Xiao moved his hand, feeling the tip of Lukas' member through the fabric of his underwear, still moving his hips but a bit faster. Suddenly, during a particularly fast grind, Lukas's underwear moved down to his upper thighs. Xiao grinned, noticing that his underwear had slid down and his hand now touched Lukas' bare, sensitive skin. Lukas moaned loudly, shivering in pleasure. Xiao started pumping his member slowly, kissing at Lukas' neck as he did. Lukas kept moaning, delirously smiling. Xiao used his free hand to pinch lightly at the other's nipple. "Oh-uh..." Xiao brought his lips to Lukas', kissing him gently with his lips parted slightly. Lukas moaned, however it was muffled by Xiao's soft lips pressing against Lukas's own. Xiao's teeth bit on the other's bottom lip softly, giving it a tug. Lukas took off quite a few of Xiao's clothes. Xiao pulled away slightly to go back to pumping the other's member a bit faster. "O-o-o-ooh!" moaned Lukas, eyes scrunching up. Xiao couldn't help but give out a moan since when he heard Lukas moan, it made him shiver so much. He continued rubbing faster along his sensitive skin, his tongue trailing up his chest. Lukas managed to get Xiao's underwear off, gently rubbing Xiao's member. Xiao gasped lightly, starting to moan himself but still continued fondling with Lukas' member at the same time. Lukas started to rub Xiao's member more violently, as Lukas moaned. Xiao shuddered and moaned louder, the speed of his hand slowing down as he became weaker from Lukas' actions. "A-Ah...~" Lukas's face curled into a tight smirk. Xiao gritted his teeth, trying to keep his sounds in. Lukas's face contorted as he moaned loudly. Xiao lowered his head down, collapsing slightly. He couldn't hold himself up properly anymore... Lukas felt like he was about to release. Xiao felt the same, shuddering violently as he held Lukas closer to him. He continued rubbing Lukas' member and panted loudly. "A-a-a-ah!" moaned Lukas, upon release. Xiao shut his eyes tightly, shuddering even more as he released, collapsing down beside Lukas' afterwards, panting. Lukas looked over to Xiao, smiling, and reached out a hand to Xiao. Xiao slipped his hands into his, smiling back. Lukas released himself from Xiao's grip, getting dressed quickly. He also tossed a few clothes to Xiao, which he promtly put on. After Xiao had gotten dressed, he grabbed Lukas' hand again, staring at him. Lukas smiled. Xiao smiled back, scooping Lukas into his arms and nuzzling into him. Lukas patted Xiao's back. Xiao smiled lightly, starting to carry him downstairs. "Do you think we should eat something? I'm pretty hungry..." "Sure. I can make fish and potatoes?" Lukas suggested. Xiao nodded, setting Lukas down once they were downstairs. Lukas jogged into the kitchen which had been recently restocked. Lukas whipped together the meal and set two plates on the table. Xiao sat down at the table, smiling at Lukas and watching him, not being able to avert his gaze at all. Lukas broke into a wide grin, occaisionally eating a bite of his food, but not looking down.


	5. Chapter 5

Xiao also started eating, still watching Lukas as if in a trance. Lukas took a bite of potato without looking and started to choke. Xiao panicked, standing up from his chair and making a screeched sound as the bottom of it scraped along the floor. "Lukas?!" Lukas tried to shout something but couldn't because he was choking. Lukas began to administer the Heimlich manouver on himself, but that doesn't really work. Xiao yet again panicked, starting to pat Lukas on the back quite harshly, his other arm flailing about as he had never been in this situation before. Lukas finally managed to spit out the large chunk of potato, taking heavy breaths. Xiao rubbed his back gently, tilting his head. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern. Lukas breathed heavily. "Yeah." Xiao pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling into him. "Ah, okay..." Lukas smiled. "Don't worry about it." Xiao pulled away, nodding. "Okay." Lukas went back to his food, cutting it into smaller portions now. Xiao walked back to his seat, sitting down and starting to eat his food, making sure to also cut it since he didn't want the same thing to happen to him. Lukas finished his food and washed it in the sink. Xiao watched him as he quickly finished his, placing his plate in the sink. "I'll take it," smiled Lukas quickly. Xiao nodded, hugging Lukas from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder as he watched him. Lukas blushed slightly and finished cleaning up. "My parents were never supportive of me," Lukas muttered. Xiao tilted his head, pulling away to look at him, "Why not?" "They never liked me being gay," Lukas replied. Xiao blinked, frowning slightly. "Oh..." he muttered, looking down at the floor. "What?" "Well, aren't you sad about that?" He didn't look back up. "They hated me, I hated them," Lukas replied, seemed to not really care but he was actually quite sad. Xiao ruffled Lukas' hair, sighing quietly. "Well, you're here now, okay?"

Lukas smiled. "What were yours like?" Xiao shrugged. "I never got to meet them, really..." he mumbled. Lukas patted Xiao's back. "Sorry." Xiao shrugged again. "It's fine," he smiled. Lukas felt really bad for Xiao. However, Xiao had grown up with it, so it wasn't such a big deal since he had lived with his grandparents instead. Lukas glanced at the time. It was rather late, but still nice outside so he asked Xiao if he would like to go to the garden. Xiao agreed, taking Lukas' hand and dragged him outside. "I have a trampoline," Lukas mentioned. "I used to play on it tons when I was younger..." Xiao laughed quietly. "I used to love those things..." Lukas smiled. "I still do." Xiao couldn't help but grin widely, ruffling his hair again. Lukas smiled at Xiao smiling, and nuzzled into Xiao. Xiao nuzzled him back whilst cupping his cheek softly, pulling away to look at him again. Lukas stared at Xiao in a delirious way. Xiao leaned closer, their foreheads touching as he smiled lightly. Lukas blushed slightly, pecking Xiao on the cheek. A blush tinted on Xiao's cheeks as he kissed him back but on the lips. Lukas wrapped his hands around Xiao's back. Xiao smiled, holding the kiss for a while before pulling away. Lukas stepped back and smiled, looking down at the watch he had attached to his wrist, realizing it was nearly six. Xiao smiled back, looking away slightly at the door. "How 'bout we get ready for bed?" "I'll run a bath if you want." Xiao nodded, and pinched lightly at the other's cheek. "As long as I can take it with you~" "Uh, really?" Lukas mumbled, blushing. Xiao nodded, chuckling lightly. Lukas walked into the house and into the bathroom. "How hot or cold do you like it?" Xiao shrugged, "Well, how do you like it?" "Warm... but not too warm." Xiao nodded. "Okay, then I'll have it the same as you." Lukas asked if Xiao liked it shallow or deep. Xiao answered for deep. Lukas smiled, and began to run the bath. Xiao stared at the running water, wrapping his arms

around Lukas and smirking slightly as he kissed the back of his neck. Lukas giggled a little, monitoring the water closely. Xiao started unbuttoning Lukas' shirt hugging him tightly as he did.

Lukas turned off the taps and started undressing, his shirt already off. Xiao undressed himself, soon unzipping his trousers as well. Lukas climbed into the bath first. Xiao followed after him, stepping in and sitting behind Lukas. Lukas felt really awkward being in such a sexual position. Xiao hugged him from behind, smiling lightly as if it were normal. Luka froze stock still, but decided to relax, grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it in his hair, then passing the bottle to Xiao.

Xiao washed his hair with the shampoo, grinning as he watched Lukas carefully. Lukas looked behind him, relaxing slightly. Xiao smiled at him, hugging him yet again and nuzzled his head into Lukas' back. Lukas smiled and then giggled. Xiao laughed softly, wrapping his legs around Lukas and holding him closer. Lukas felt uncomfortable again has he could just about feel Xiao's member. Xiao chuckled, nibbling on Lukas' ear from behind and smirked. Lukas decided to shift ever so slightly away from Xiao. Xiao pulled him closer again. Lukas didn't mind, he just felt the situation was awkward. Xiao trailed his hand up Lukas' thigh as his face nuzzled into his back. Lukas moved slightly back, allowing Xiao to reach closer to Lukas' member. Xiao smiled, resting his chin on the Norwegian's shoulder to actually see, his hand slowly wrapping around Lukas' member. Lukas managed not to moan, but tilted his head back to Xiao's member, rubbing it softly with Lukas' head. Xiao flinched, looking away slightly as he started moving his hand up Lukas' sensitive skin. Lukas moaned quietly, continuing to rub Xiao's member with his head. Xiao bit his lip, stopping himself from moaning as he continued to do the same to Lukas, running his hand further up his member. Lukas scrunched up his eyes and tried to stop himself moaning. A smirk tugged at the corner of Xiao lips, rubbing the top of the head of Lukas' member. Lukas moaned, a smile on his face. Xiao couldn't help but smile, tilting his head slightly at Lukas. "Should we go bed now or-..." "U-uh... I don't mind eithrer way..." Xiao shrugged and pulled Lukas out as he stood up and wrapped a towel around him. Lukas picked up his towel and dried himself off, walking into the bedroom to get some pyjamas. Natrually, they had the Norwegian flag on. Xiao smiled, soon following after Lukas and pulling some simple, red pyjamas on. Lukas collapsed onto the bed and soon fell asleep, not even bothering to put the cover over him because he's Norway.

Xiao chuckled lightly, shuffling next to Lukas and pulling the covers over both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

-4:03 AM-

Lukas entered his dream, having no idea what was going on. Looking to the left, he saw a group of men aim a gun at Xiao. Lukas then woke up, screaming. Xiao jumped, screeching in shock. "What is it?!" Lukas breathed heavily. "Nothing... I had... a bad dream. Go back to sleep." Xiao nodded, giving out a yawn and laying back down then scooting over to Lukas, nuzzling into him.

However, Lukas couldn't fall asleep again. Xiao soon fell asleep, hugging onto Lukas' arm tightly.

Lukas felt happy having Xiao right next to him, but couldn't shake the bad thoughts from his head. Xiao yawned quietly in his sleep, muttering words to himself afterwards. Lukas leaned closer to Xiao, trying to hear what he said properly. Xiao hid his face in Lukas' shoulder, mumbling into him. "Don't leave me..." Lukas could only barely make out the words. Lukas stroked Xiao's hair softly. Xiao tensed at first but then nuzzled back into him, sighing quietly at his touch. "Jeg elsker deg," mumbled Lukas quietly. Xiao shivered in his sleep, shuffling back closer Lukas as he held onto his arm tighter. Lukas stroked Xiao's cheek gently. Xiao moaned quietly, curling up into a ball slightly. Lukas was worried, thinking Xiao was having a bad dream. Xiao scrunched his eyes tighter, hiding his face in Lukas' arm slightly. "Xiao?" Lukas asked. Xiao breathed out in a shaky voice, hiding his face deeper into his arm. "Xiao! Please wake up!" Lukas shouted. Xiao soon shot up from his sleep, breathing heavily. "W... What?!" he screeched. "Are you okay?" asked Lukas urgently."What were you dreaming about?!" Xiao stared at him, his eyes widening as he quickly pulled him into a hug. "T-Terrible things..." he muttered, not wanting to say it to Lukas at all.

"Xiao..." mumbled Lukas sadly, kissing Xiao gently. "I'm here." Xiao shuddered, his arms wrapping tighter around him. "O-Okay..." Lukas stroked Xiao's hair as to comfort him. Xiao nuzzled into him, sniffling quietly. "You okay?" Lukas asked, tone still soft. Xiao nodded, pulling away slightly to look at Lukas. Lukas snuggled up to Xiao, looking into his eyes. Xiao looked away from him, a smile forming on his lips. Lukas smiled also. Xiao leaned closer, cupping Lukas' cheek softly. Lukas kissed Xiao softly. Xiao blushed lightly, kissing him back. Lukas wrapped his arms around Xiao. Xiao nuzzled into the crook of his neck as he pulled away, wrapping his arms around the Norwegian's waist. Lukas felt quite hot so took his pyjama bottoms off, exposing his naked skin. Xiao looked away, blushing darker than before. "Don't blush." Xiao sat up quickly. "I wasn't!" "I saw you," said Lukas mischevously. Xiao shuffled away. "Pft..." "Awh, come back!" whinged Lukas. Xiao laughed lightly, scooting back over to him. "Fine." Lukas smiled, and hooked his hand around Xiao's neck. Xiao flinched slightly and shuffled closer, smiling back. Lukas pulled the duvet over them again using his free hand. Xiao nuzzled into him, yawning quietly. "Shall we go back to sleep?" Xiao nodded, hugging onto Lukas' arm again. "Yeah..."

However, try as he might, Lukas could not seem to get to sleep. Xiao was easily asleep since he was a heavy sleeper. It wasn't his fault but he was just comfortable next to Lukas. Lukas snuggled next to Xiao, wanting to be there for him and to wake him from bad dreams. Xiao nuzzled into him, breathing softly as he clung onto Lukas' arm. Lukas blinked twice before settling down and trying to sleep again. Xiao remained asleep, holding onto Lukas tighter occasionally. Lukas suddenly fell into a deep sleep, falling into a dream minutes later. Xiao soon woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Lukas started to mumble. "Nooo... stop...!" Xiao was startled and looked over at Lukas, wondering what was happening. "Lukas?" "Noo.. don't... I have... a boyfriend...!" Xiao jumped, starting to shake Lukas lightly. "Lukas?!" he cried a bit louder in concern. Lukas jumped up out of sleep, breathing heavily. Xiao tugged at Lukas' arm lightly. "Did something happen?!" "Just a dream..." Lukas mumbled. By this time, it was almost seven in the morning. Xiao sighed in relief. "Well... Do you want to go and get breakfast? I'm pretty sure it's morning by now..." "I know a good Chinese place down the road," Lukas mentioned. Xiao nodded, "Sure," he agreed. Lukas called a taxi. Whilst waiting, he asked Xiao what his nightmare was. Xiao was hesitant at first but soon answered, "Well, you were kidnapped and that the kidnappers... Did some strange stuff..." he muttered, looking away from him. "In mine Russia, ehm, raped me." Xiao blinked. "Oh... That's- Wow..." Soon, the taxi arrived. Xiao climbed in, holding Lukas' hand as he lightly tugged him to get inside. Lukas jumped in, closing the door. Xiao sat comfortably in his seat, looking about the taxi from the inside and staring about. It was rare to be in a taxi for him. "面条商," Lukas asked in bad Chinese. The Taxi driver nodded. Xiao stared out the window. Everything seemed so different whilst sitting in something unfamiliar to him. "A lot

of things have changed recently," Lukas whispered to Xiao. Xiao nodded, looking over at him. "Oh." "Now is about the time we confessed our love for each other yesterday." Xiao stared at him, tilting his head. Lukas pecked Xiao on the cheek. Xiao blushed lightly and kissed him back. The driver glanced back and stopped the car, adgusting the money counter, then drove on. Xiao looked back over at Lukas, a bit startled at the random stopping. "That's not normal," Lukas whispered. The counter was now double its original price. Xiao blinked, scolding quietly and huffed in annoyance. "Oh..." Lukas and Xiao arrived at their destination. However, Lukas refused to play double price and got into a shouting match. Xiao flinched at their argument, wanting to just get some food and go back home. "Ditt eple! Dra til helvete!" Lukas shouted, slamming the door. "Pikkhue," Lukas mumbled. Xiao was startled, never seeing Lukas like now. "U-Uh..." he tried interrupting. "Hva?" Lukas asked, rather more gently. Xiao blinked. "Well..." his words trailed off, not wanting to make Lukas mad somehow since to be honest, it scared him. "What is it?" asked Lukas, very gently. Xiao tilted his head and pointed down the path. "I-I kind of want to eat now..." he muttered. Lukas laughed, and challenged Xiao to a race. Xiao smirked, accepting. He counted down. "3... 2... 1!" he shouted, racing Lukas. Lukas set off at a medium pace, hoping to slow down Xiao closer to the end. Xiao was already in front, not realizing Lukas' plan as he sped off at top speed. Lukas adjusted his pace, based on what Xiao seemed to be doing. Xiao soon started slowing down, still oblivious to what Lukas was doing. Lukas hoped Xiao would begin to tire out slightly more, making it look like Lukas was trying really hard. Xiao was soon as the same speed as Lukas, panting slightly. He turned his head to look at the Norwegian, blinking in surprise. Lukas smirked, and sprinted very fast, managing to reach the door first. "Winner!"

Lukas shouted. Xiao huffed as he slowly reached the door last. "H-How did you...?" Lukas giggled. "Oh, I just waited until you tired out before going full on sprint." Xiao couldn't help but crack a smile, wrapping an arm around Lukas' shoulder. "Oh, I see!" he chuckled. Lukas didn't open the front door, but instead lead Xiao through a back entrance. Xiao blinked, following Lukas in curiosity and confusion. Lukas opened the back door, shouting, "Hei, Mei!" Mei smiled. "Oh, who's this?" Mei asked. Xiao blinked. "Oh, I'm Xiao!" he introduced himself. "He's my boyfriend," Lukas explained. "Oh!" Mei exclaimed. "My name is Mei." Xiao smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

"Noodles for both of you?" Mei asked. Xiao as well as Lukas nodded. "She's a great friend." Xiao nodded in agreement. Mei whipped together two servings of noodles and stuck them in take out boxes. "Bye!" Lukas shouted. Mei smiled. Xiao followed Lukas, not sure what else to do. "Let's go eat them in the park!" Xiao nodded, taking Lukas' hand and starting to walk in the direction of the park. "Okay~!" Lukas had a wide smile on his face. Xiao soon found a bench and sat down on it, pulling Lukas beside him. Lukas began to eat his noodles, kind of using his chopsticks wrong. Xiao helped him by holding onto his hand softly. "Look, like this," he demonstrated, leaning closer to show him clearly. "Ooooh!" Lukas said, relieved because all the noodles used to slide off the chopsticks. Xiao chuckled at his reaction and started eating his own noodles. Lukas glanced over at someone waving at him. "Hi Matthew!" Lukas shouted. "As I mentioned, I used to spend a ton of time here so I know everyone," Lukas said to Xiao. He nodded. "Oh, okay," he mumbled, taking another bite of his food. The Canadian waved back, as Lukas continued slurping down his noodles. Xiao watched Lukas, smiling at him happily. Lukas quickly finished his noodles and chucked the rubbish in the bin. Xiao did the same, walking back to Lukas and grabbed his hand.

Lukas giggled, and pecked Xiao on the cheek. Xiao blushed lightly, kissing him back but on the lips. Lukas wrapped his arms around Xiao. Xiao smiled, cupping Lukas' cheek in his hand. "Uh, want to go back home?" Lukas asked. Xiao paused, taking his hand away from him. "Um, yeah." Lukas called another cab, hoping to have a better driver. Thankfully, the drive was uneventful and they arrived home. Xiao soon climbed out, taking Lukas' hand in his and gently pulled him out. Lukas dragged Xiao inside the house. Xiao stumbled over and followed Lukas quickly. Lukas dragged Xiao into the living room and smiled. Xiao smiled back, tilting his head slightly in confusion. Lukas told Xiao to sit on the couch. Xiao did as he was told. Lukas gently rubbed Xiao's crotch through the fabric of his trousers and underwear. Xiao flinched, giving out a small moan. Lukas waited until Xiao's bulge was relatively large before ripping off his trousers and underwear. Xiao blushed darkly, staring at Lukas in confusion. Lukas swirled his tounge around the tip of Xiao's member. Xiao moaned, tangling his fingers in Lukas' hair. Lukas moved his mouth back and fourth. Xiao gave out a light gasp, biting his lip to hold in any moans.

Lukas went faster, hoping Xiao would just ejaculate already. Xiao soon released, flinging his head back and giving out a grunt in pleasure. Lukas's mouth filled with the substance, which he quickly swallowed. Xiao stared at Lukas, his eyes widening. "U-Uh, um..." Lukas chucked Xiao his clothes. Xiao blinked, pulling them back on and watching Lukas, who was inwardly blushing. He quickly stood up, but collasped but down, still full of surprise and shock of what happened. "So, um..." Lukas mumbled. Xiao blushed lightly, staring at the floor. "Uh..." Lukas felt like he had a choir of a million people screaming, 'You just had sex! You just had sex!' Xiao took Lukas' hand and pulled him into his lap. Lukas smiled awkwardly at Xiao. Xiao nuzzled into him, whispering close to his ear. "Naughty Lukas~" he chuckled. Lukas froze. Xiao slid his hand up his shirt, softly pinching at his nipple. Lukas's already large bulge grew even more. Xiao kissed Lukas' neck softly as his other hand reached to his crotch. Lukas bit his lip and smiled tightly. Xiao tilted his head. "W-Would you like for me to continue?" he asked, making sure. "Yes," said Lukas with absolute finality. Xiao smirked, continuing to rub his member through the fabric. Lukas decided to tear off his clothes. Xiao helped him and soon started to pump his hand up and down his member, slow at first. "Faster," Lukas mumbled. Xiao smirked, going a lot faster as his other hand continued to fiddle with his nipples. Lukas released suddenly, the substance going all over the place. Xiao flinched in surprise, holding Lukas closer to him. Lukas breathed heavily. Xiao gave a weak laugh, watching Lukas. Lukas stared at Xiao, smiling. Xiao stared back at him, a smile tugging at his lips. Lukas stroked Xiao's cheek. Xiao blushed lightly. "Ehm..." Xiao cupped Lukas' cheek, staring into his eyes as he cut him off.

Lukas laughed nervously. Xiao tilted his head in confusion. "Hm?" "Nothing..." Xiao smiled, leaning in and pecking his lips. "Okay..." Lukas threw his clothes on, and opened the safe, taking a small amout out. "Let's go buy two laptops!" Xiao nodded. "Okay." Lukas and Xiao walked to the nearest Currys store and bought two ACER laptops. Xiao held up his laptop as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. "Yay!" Lukas giggled. Xiao smiled, looking over at him. "Let's go home and fire up these bad boys! And now badmouthing China is illegal on the internet! But only in China!" Lukas exclaimed. Xiao laughed, starting to walk home with him.

They arrived soon, and Lukas plugged in his laptop to a charging device, presumably called a 'charger,' and turned his laptop on. Xiao did the same, sitting on a couch downstairs as he waited for his and Lukas' laptops to charge. Lukas turned on the TV, flicking through channels and often coming across porn. However, he finally settled on a Chinese dub of The Simpsons, which he could barely understand. Xiao shuffled over to the screen, staring at it in fascination.

Lukas smiled at Xiao, glancing over to their laptops and seeing that their charging lights had gone from orange to blue. Xiao was still staring at the screen, tilting his head as he watched it happily. Lukas laughed happily. Xiao looked back at Lukas, smiling. Lukas reckoned they were probably having the time of their lives. Xiao looked back at the TV, staring in a trance again.

As the credits played, Lukas pulled out their laptops and stuck a label on both of them, one bearing the Norwegian flag, one bearing the Chinese flag. "So we won't get them mixed up," Lukas explained. Xiao smiled, shuffling over to the one with the Chinese flag and lifted the lid open. "Okay." Lukas opened his own, and turned it on. Xiao turned his on and watched the screen flicker on. Lukas's was the first to turn on, so Lukas opened the control panel and changed the keyboard language setting to Norwegian. Xiao's soon turned on and he clapped, excited and changed his keyboard settings as well, to Chinese and smiled at Lukas.

Lukas opened Mozilla Firefox and made a facebook account. Xiao did the same but instead went on Youtube and watched cat videos. Lukas also entered youtube, creating an account and began to watch Liechtenstein vlogging. Xiao laid on his stomach, staring at the screen as he started watching an episode of 'Black Butler'. Lukas added Mathhew as a friend on Facebook. Xiao shuffled closer to Lukas, watching him instead. Lukas's hands flew across the keyboard, his hands seeming to be dancing. Xiao blinked, looking at Lukas, then the keyboard. "W-Woah..." "Xiao, want to play a game?" Lukas enquired. Xiao nodded, curious. Lukas forwarded an email with the download on to Xiao and told him to download the game, 'Papers, Please.' Xiao tilted his head, downloading the game and waiting for it to install. Lukas opened the game. Xiao looked back at Lukas, still laying on his stomach. "What is this?" he asked as the game slowly loaded up on the screen and started playing music. "It's a game where you check passports and other papers. We see how many people we can get through without making errors, and there's a whole storyline!" Xiao blinked, curious. "And where is the story set?" "The ex-soviet fictional country of Arstotzka." Xiao tilted his head. "Oh-" He stared at the screen, clicking 'Start'. Lukas did the same. Xiao blinked, checking the instructions on the game. "Hm..." "It doesn't sound fun, but it is!" Xiao nodded. "Okay..." He started the round and blinked, staring at the screen. Lukas explained by showing Xiao his screen. Xiao soon understand and then looked back at his own screen to start playing. Lukas gave Xiao some useful pointers, proccesing people whilst doing so. Xiao nodded, fascinated in the game now and soon started himself. Lukas got his first citation overlooking the expiry date. Xiao was playing quite happily, completing most of the first round easily. "Well done," Lukas congratulated. Xiao smiled, looking at Lukas. "Thanks!" "Now to start day two. This is

the screen where you choose what your family can have." Xiao blinked, clicking on the options and hoping they were the right ones... "Now press sleep." Xiao clicked on sleep and watched the screen fade to a new scene. Lukas had already begun day two and was processing entrants quickly. Xiao was still laid on his stomach, staring at the screen as he kicked his legs in the air. "Hmm..." Lukas paused the game quickly and got some maltesers. Xiao watched him then quickly turned his head back to the game. Lukas stuck the box between them and occasianaly picked one. Xiao grabbed a handfull, eating some as he continued the game at the same time.

"Can you play any instruments?" Lukas asked. Xiao looked at him as he paused his game quickly. "I guess I can..." "Which ones?" "The flute." "Austria taught me how to play the piano." Xiao nodded, staring in interest. "Oh- Cool." "With my feet," he added. Xiao blinked. "Oh wow." "I could show you?" Lukas offered. Xiao stared at him for a while. "Sure," he replied. Lukas walked over to the piano, hidden in a corner, and opened the lid. He sat on the stool, and began playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, First Movement with his feet. Xiao watched him as he shuffled closer, tilting his head as he tried not to laugh. Lukas had to concentrate on just the piano, but with Xiao right next to him he couldn't. Xiao continued to watch him, sat on his knees as he did.

Lukas sped up, the piano and Xiao demanding equal amounts of concentration. Xiao stared in awe, blinking rarely. "Woah." Lukas finished, and smiled at Xiao. Xiao blinked, tilting his head at Lukas in amazement. "I try." Xiao nodded, smiling at him. Lukas felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It turned out to be a message from his parents, who were mad at him. Xiao blinked, tilting his head. "Who's that?" "My dumb parents," Lukas awnsered. "Ah, I see..." Xiao mumbled in reply. Lukas exhaled, now looking ticked off. Xiao petted his head, sighing quietly. "Oh, and they threatened to kill me." Xiao blinked, staring at him. "Oh..." "They've been doing that for years,"

Lukas said dismissively. Xiao stared at him even more, surprised. "Hva?" Lukas asked. "Isn't that normal?" Xiao shook his head. "N-No..." Lukas frowned. "Really?" Xiao nodded, an upset expression forming. "U-Um, yeah." "They always said it was normal." Xiao blinked, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, I always thought it was." "W-Well, that's terrible..." Xiao mumbled. "Really?" Xiao nodded, taking Lukas' hand. "Then I fucking hate them," Lukas announced. Xiao blinked and cupped Lukas' cheek, parting his lips to give out a sigh. Lukas wrapped his arms around Xiao, smiling a little. Xiao smiled faintly and held onto Lukas as well, nuzzling into his chest. Lukas sat on the couch, laying his head on the pillow. Xiao sat beside him and sighed yet again.


End file.
